The present invention relates to joined substrates, one of which has an integrated electronic semiconductor circuit thereon, and another one of which has a cooling accelerator thereon for accelerating a heat energy exchange between the integrated electronic semiconductor circuit and a cooling fluid, and relates to a method for producing the integrated electronic semiconductor circuit substrate and the cooling accelerator substrate joined each other.
IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. EDL-2, No. 5, pp. 126-129, May 1981 discloses an integrated circuit substrate having cooing accelerator fine fins extending integrally therefrom. Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Paper [3rd], Maui, September 1983 discloses an integrated circuit substrate and a microchannel heat sink substrate between which a gap extends to be filled by an interfacial liquid.
Each of Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Shou-60-229353 and Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Hei-4-144158 discloses an integrated circuit substrate and a heat exchanger plate connected to each other. In Publication of Shou-60-229353, the heat exchanger plate is formed by joining a plurality of grooved members with diffusion bonding or brazing, and may be made of ceramic or silicon, but these Publications do not disclose a bonding mechanism between the substrate and the plate. Publication of Japanese Patent Shou-39-17869 discloses two silicon-substrates are joined with each other by making them contact each other while heating them in oxygen to form oxide therebetween so that the substrates with respective transistors thereon are connected through the oxide to form a large-size transistor substrate.